Breakaway (2)
Breakaway (2) is the fourth episode of Degrassi (Season 10). It is the second part of Breakaway (1). Summary Sav has a final chance to stand up to his class president supporters about Anya's pregnancy secret and to his parents about his relationship with Anya. Holly J has to decide if she's willing to risk friendships to get into Yale. Extended Overview Main Plot Fiona pleads her mom at The Dot, to let her stay in Toronto instead of going to a boarding school in Vermont. Mrs. Coyne ends up caving in and letting her stay on one condition, she works hard, and has a guardian to look over her. Fiona agrees. She also says that the only reason this is happening is because of Bobby, he ruined everything. The next day, Fiona comes back to Degrassi to hang out, and tells Holly J. that she's getting a condo, a few blocks away. Fiona is on a ordering catalog website, and buys a drawer/desk for her plasma screen TV. Holly J. is amazed how she can just spend $4000 like that, but Fiona just shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal. Fiona then makes a new password before ordering and lets Holly J. see it. She feels since they're friends, they can trust each other. The next day at school, Fiona doesn't really notice anything, and she tells Holly J. that she's enrolling at Degrassi tomorrow, and that she wants to have lunch at The Dot. At lunch, Fiona is on her laptop and notices that there was a directly sent email for $2000, on an SAT tutor. She asks Holly J. how much the tutor was, and then realizes Holly J. went on as her and stole her money. Fiona is upset and doesn't understand why she is being used since she came back to Toronto because Holly J. is her only friend. The next day Fiona is back at Degrassi, and Holly J. meets her at her locker. She apologizes and says that she would never do a thing like that again, and they're both lacking in the area of friendship. Fiona turns around and tells her that the only way she will forgive her is to be her best friend, and give her 200 hours of her time, like sleepovers and classes. Holly J. says yes, and they walk down the hallway together. Sub Plot Sav and Anya are happy to be together once again at last, and are happy that the fake baby is making everything good. Even Dave and the other reps want to throw a baby shower for them, but they have to decline. They feel like it's time that the little lie has to come to an end. The next day on the morning announcements, Sav and Anya tell the school that they're not having a baby, and they pause..then Anya tells them that she had a miscarriage, and it's very unfortunate. But, she also says they need their space. Everyone starts to feel bad, and give them flowers as the day progresses. After school, Sav and Anya begin to kiss behind the school bus, but Sav is nervous, he tells Anya what about when his parents find out, and she replies saying that then they'll tell them that it's just a rumor that Holly J made up. They then start a relationship, and Anya asks Sav if this relationship will be different, and he nods his head, yes. Later on, Anya goes to Sav's house and they begin to make out on his couch, Sav asks her why he ever broke up with her, and she reminds him about Farrah. A few minutes later they hear the door open and they jump up from the couch, Sav says it's his mom and that she should leave out the back door. Anya is upset because she thought it'd be different this time. Sav's mom walks in and is mad, she asks what was going on, and Sav lies saying they were doing Math work. Anya comes into play and says they were making out. And that will never ever happen again. The next day at school, Anya is upset with Sav, she breaks up with him and says it may be better off if he switches from Art back to Music. Third Plot Jenna is still discussing the Clare "fake boob" thing with K.C., Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym. Clare comes to gym after her laser eye surgery and shows Alli. Later on that day, Wesley confronts Clare and asks her about her surgery. He then asks Clare if he can touch them. Clare is confused but then tells him okay but to be gentle because they're sore. Wesley then touches her boobs. Clare pulls back in shock and yells at him. Wesley explains everything, and told her that Jenna started everything; he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym, Clare and Alli walk in together prepared to get back at Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna and unzips her jacket. Jenna raises her eyebrows and tells Clare she thinks she's desperate, slutty, and only did it to get K.C. back. Clare then takes out the socks hands them to Jenna. She tells Jenna that if she wanted KC back, she wouldn't need fake boobs to get them. She then turns around and waves to K.C. and he smiles, and Alli laughs. Walking to the buses, Clare and Alli are still laughing about telling Jenna off. Alli compliments Clare's eyes, but Clare is sad that so few people have noticed that she isn't wearing her glasses anymore. When she tries to put them back on, Alli grabs them and accidentally throws them in the street. A hearse runs over them, crushing them. Eli Goldsworthy gets out of his hearse, picks up the broken glasses and hands them back to Clare, saying "I think they're dead." She explains that she got laser eye surgery and doesn't need them anymore. Eli tells her she has pretty eyes and says they will see each other again. Clare smiles and throws her glasses away. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eliggh.pnghttp://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eliggh.png Trivia *Eli Goldsworthy's first appearance. Category:Sav Category:Babies Category:Pregnacy